One True Pair
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: Response to OTP Boot Camp Challenge on HPFF. I'm back after a REALLY long Hiatus, please Review!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge, HPFC**

**OTP: Rose/Scorpius**

**Writing style: Drabble**

**Acrid**

He adds a clump of his own platinum blonde hair to the noxious brew. A moment passes, uneventful, and he's almost delirious with relief. But it is, after all, only a moment.

_Boom!_

The air is thick with acrid smoke and he has green muck all down the front of his robes. Slughorn peers at him from the front of the class, amused. Almost everyone else looks vindicated that he _finally_ messed up.

But it's all worth it, because _she's_ tossing her red hair into a bun, and helping him clear up.

_She's_ smiling.

**Agitated**

He seems agitated, she has no idea why. She is, after all, the one who is disoriented in the darkness.

It's his idea, this trip and it is absolutely unnecessary.

The Heads Common Room is well-stocked. They have Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs, Bertie-Botts' Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, and on his insistence, Cockroach Clusters. So it's definitely not an excursion to Hogsmeade.

She's sure that they have more than enough quills, rolls of parchments and extra copies of textbooks (he's _positively _nightmarish when he can't find them) and the last time she's seen him, just earlier today, his robes were long enough. That's the Owlery and library out of the question.

And so, as he clutches onto her hand- pulling her forward, she can't help but wonder what he wants to do at this time of the night. _Especially_ a mere three weeks away from their NEWTs.

He's hardly looking at her, (he seems mesmerised by his watch) let alone speak two words to her.

'Scorpius,' she calls, 'Where?'

'Sorry, what?' He's glancing at his watch again.

'Where're we going?'

He doesn't respond. And so she sighs, letting him lead her in the darkness.

And suddenly, he _stops_ and she hurtles right into his hard back.

He pulls her to his front and wraps his arms around her waist. She giggles at his warmth and tries again, 'Scorp, where _are_ we?'

'Astronomy Tower. Couldn't you guess?'

'Oh, oh _yes…_of_ course. _Three creaking doors, one trick step, ducking into a classroom, on the left wall of the Charms Corridor- out through the other door-'

He's smiling down at her, she realises, as she looks up into his steel-grey eyes to confirm her deductions.

'Yes, Rose. You're right… _obviously,_'he says, with a roll of his eyes.

'Glad you've accepted my superior intellect,' she quips back.

'Madame,' he murmurs inclining his head, 'Now shush, and look at that.'

He's pointing into the inky sky and she has to strain her eyes to see what he wants her to. There's a dusting of stars across the night, twinkling down at Hogwarts as they always have. And suddenly, there's a bright light, and it's as though it's raining stars.

'Meteor shower,' she breathes, her eyes wide as saucers, 'It's beautiful.'

He rests his chin on her head and sighs in satisfaction.

**Breathless**

Ron is breathless with laughter, as his daughter and her best-friend look up at him with shocked eyes. His red-headed little girl has disbelief written all over her face while the silver-eyed son of his one-time enemy look at him as though he's sprouted a couple of heads.

'Does that- does that mean… you'll let us?

'Yeah, Mr Weasley? Are you serious? You're actually _okay_ with this?'

'Of course,' Ron replies laughing.

He's not going to be the one to deny the two starry-eyed eleven year olds what will _really_ make them happy. And so he leads them to the broom shed and lets them loose.

'Go on then, enjoy yourselves. Don't wreck them, or you'll have to face Harry yourself.'

'Thanks Dad,' squeals his daughter as she runs towards the closest broom.

The boy runs off towards the brooms too, but not before he stops for a moment, smiling happily at the little witch's unguarded joy.

Ron tries his best to hide his smirk.

**Battered**

Hugo and she got into an argument. Again.

But this time, he went a little too far. He Vanished every single one of her Potions books and she's lost without them for the test tomorrow.

She looks at him with her large blue eyes, begging him for help and daring him to refuse and break her heart.

And so sighing like a martyr, he makes space for her on the couch.

Her eyes light up as she snuggles into his side and together they lean over his battered copy of Advanced Potion Making.

**Calm**

He wonders how she can be so calm all the time. Especially on the eve of their NEWTs. He's a wreck, chewing on his nails ruffling his hair and then smoothing it out again.

He's been pacing up and down their Common Room all day, muttering spells and antidotes under his breath.

All the while, she's sat in her sunlit corner elegantly flipping the pages of her textbooks, and perusing her notes. And now, apparently pleased with her preparations she's curled up on the couch for a nap. He sits down by her side, stroking her hair absently, eyes darting about the room.

'Scorpius…' she murmurs softly, still asleep.

And that's when, for the first time in weeks, he feels truly relaxed.

**Carcass**

She's never seen him look so revolted, and she's known him practically all his life.

'Relax, Scorpius. It's not like it's a rotting Flobberworm carcass. Breathe.' She says soothingly, trying not to laugh.

He looks at her, mortified, as she coaxes the tiny creature on his arm onto her fingers. The blond man sighs in relief when it is no longer in contact with his skin.

She walks to the window and lets it crawl off her hand and onto the sill, wondering why all the men she loves are so terrified of spiders.

**Drawn**

She feels as though she hasn't drawn a breath since she asked him to the Yule Ball.

When McGonagall informed the two of them that they, as Hogwarts Champions, definitely needed dates for the Ball, she's decided that she'd swallow her fears and just ask him.

And so she did.

He'd said nothing, at first, merely looked at her as though appraising her. And then, when he spoke, he didn't even answer her question, 'As best friends, or…' He'd trailed off before he'd turned and walked away.

She'd done nothing to stop him.

**Sin**

It would be a sin, she decides, to visit Malfoy Manor and come away without gorging on Draco's chocolate brownies.

And so after saying her goodbyes to the stately Astoria, who smiles at her knowingly, she makes her way to the kitchens.

The heavenly scent of brownies wafts towards her as does snatches of a conversation.

A soft voice she knows better than her own murmurs firmly, 'Dad, I love her.'

**Whisper**

She can feel the stares boring into her back and hear every single whisper as though it was shouted into her ear.

_What is wrong with all of Hogwarts?_ She wonders.

How is she to realise that the school has never seen her without Scorpius by her side?

**Enamoured**

He'd always been enamoured with how Teddy Lupin had first been Victoire's best friend and then, when the time was right, swept her off her feet and straight into his arms.

And he can't _help_ but dream of Rose when he sees Victorie laughing in Teddy's embrace.

**Author's Note: Hello, feels good to be back! **

**Alright, so this is a challenge with 50 prompts- therefore 50 pieces. I've decided to write them in 5 chapters, each with 10 drabbles.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge, HPFC**

**OTP: Rose/Scorpius**

**Writing style: Drabble**

**Fascinated**

Little Fleur Nymphadora Lupin is fascinated by her Aunt Rose's wedding dress.

Floaty and white, to Fleur Nymphadora, she looks like a beautiful redheaded princess fit only to marry the handsome blond prince waiting conveniently at the altar.

**Fear**

He doesn't fear anything, really. Not when she's with him- with her red-headed ferocity and blue-eyed innocence, he could take on anything in the world.

Anything, that is, except spiders.

**Hatred**

He knows her likes and dislikes.

She likes the colour yellow, that's her favourite along with red. She likes chocolate- every kind from white to seventy-percent cocoa. Her favourite smell in the whole wide world is the scent of the rain on soil. She likes the taste of cold milk and slightly raw bananas. She likes her Firebolt with a passion bordering on the obscene. She likes curling up by a large window, with a book to keep her company- especially on windy, stormy days.

But nothing compares to her love for her ink- she reads and she writes and that's when her eyes light up with magic.

She dislikes wearing the colour pink- all shades from baby to hot. She dislikes finding her eye pencil unsharpened and then having to use kohl instead. She dislikes aubergines in any way, shape or form. She dislikes scoring lower than him on anything- be it a Potions test or a quiz from _Witch Weekly. _She dislikes humid, sunny days- when the sweat trickles down her back and drenches her fiery red locks.

He also knows very well, that nothing compares to her hatred for being lied to. That and her cousin Molly's black stilettoes.

**Helpless**

He wasn't expecting it, really, he wasn't. In fact, he'd though that _he'd_ have to finally come out, gather up all his courage and ask _her. _And not the other way 'round.

He'd been shocked out of his wits when she'd asked him, and his knee-jerk reaction was to ask, 'As best friends or…'

He needed to know. Well, he'd _thought_ he'd wanted to know the answer at any rate. But seeing the surprise and hesitation in her eyes, he's not so sure now.

When it comes to her-_Merlin…_ He's helpless

**Indifference**

The indifference is getting to them

His parents smiled and Astoria went so far as to give her a hug and whisper, 'I hope he's realised- you're a keeper.'

Her parents welcomed them into the Burrow with as much pomp and celebration as a new pair of socks. Not the usual Weasley tradition. Ron shocked everyone by being the first to shake hands with him and murmur, 'I hope you know how lucky you are, and _exactly _what you've gotten yourself into.'

They smile at each other, uncertain, blue eyes meeting silver-grey. They'd expected… _some_ temper tantrums as the very least.

**Silence is Golden**

He's always known, subconsciously, that she would be the one to steal his heart. So he's not surprised the day he consciously realises it.

He's always noticed her flowing red curls- the way they seemed to have a life of their own. He's not surprised when he turns his love for her into a hard, hungry gaze under which she blushes and hides behind a fiery red curtain.

He's always loved staring into her blue eyes- so clear and calm, never icy. He wishes he could see the emotions flit through those crystal orbs when he tells her he loves her.

But he's decided that when it comes to loving her- silence is golden.

**Jagged**

There's an aged piece of parchment in the Head's Common Room- stiff and yellow with the years, jagged edges, musty fragrance. Most definitely moth eaten. No one's ever found it before, not since it was planted. But for those who care to look, it is hidden in plain sight.

It was James Potter and Lily Evans who'd first discovered exactly how, err… visually challenged people could be- especially when it came to their nemeses, one-time tormentors or best friends. They'd also noted that, coincidentally, it was these oblivious duos that ended up being the Heads.

For some odd reason, more often than not, they'd end up married. Happily. With children.

Scorpius is the one who finds it, and screaming like a frightened child, draws Rose out of her peaceful slumber. Speechless and shocked out of his wits (which is a shock in itself) he shoves the parchment into Rose's hands.

She looks at it, her clear blue eyes scanning through the words, immediately searching for loopholes. Finding none, she sighs- not really disappointed.

'Well, Score- all you have to do now is propose. Good night.'

With that she turns and floats back to her room, leaving a very confused, very nervous Malfoy behind her.

**Jubilant**

She's not going to act surprised, because she had truly seen this coming. Had she not been so contemptuous of Divination, she might have thought that her Inner Eye had shown her the future- and this was merely an actualization.

And so, when he finally decides that he has the courage to ask her, she smiles and nods and says 'Obviously, you idiot. I thought _I'd_ have to ask.'

He's only jubilant that he didn't have to resort to blackmail to get her to fly around Europe with him on a broomstick.

**Kindly**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I shall cut to the proverbial chase without beating around the proverbial bush._

_You have been so much to me over the years._

_A nobody in the First Year. A rival in Second and Third. A friend- a best friend, even- in the Fourth, and maybe a bit more. Over the last two years, the 'bit more' has grown into a 'lot more'. But I don't regret it, not am I embarrassed by it. I'm proud, in fact, that I let my heart be stolen by one as wonderful as you._

_So you have two options, I won't mince my words- either you man up, sexist as that may be- and admit that you love me too. (You're not fooling anyone with that righteous indignation, so stop blubbering like a fool) Or you could take the easy way out, though I personally don't recommend it- kindly return my heart to me._

_Forever yours-_

_Love,_

_Rose_

**Killing**

She never thought she'd end up killing for him, but it's a satisfying feeling, as though she's actually accomplished something. Made a stand. She will be hated for this when the news breaks, this inhumane murder of a much-loved public figure. But then she supposes, it's an occupational hazard.

In her defence, the man had it coming- too handsome, too suave, too perfect. To be honest, she had wanted him dead all along. She knew he'd begin to take over her life. She merely needed an excuse and her darling husband provided it to her.

So, with motive in mind and weapon in hand she ended a life that had come to mean so much to so many.

Her husband smiles at her when she gleefully announces the murder during their anniversary dinner. 'Rose,' he says, 'do you not remember Arthur Conan Doyle? He was in much the same predicament. Do you think it wise?'

Her blue eyes widen as the true meaning of his words hit home.

'_Damn,_' she swears. '_You_ had _better_ help me figure out how he survives the Killing Curse.'

He merely smirks.

**Author's Note: Wow! It's good to be back- this challenge has got my Rose/Scorpius juices flowing again.**

**Review please?**


End file.
